


This is Home: Moving In

by bisexualelephants



Series: This Is Home [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Baker! Patton, Burns, Christmas, Crying, Dating, Fashion! Virgil, Fire, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Librarian! Logan, M/M, Mentions of Therapy, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Patton is amazing, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Smoking, Swearing, Teacher! Logan, Writer! Roman, implied nsfw, verbal parental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualelephants/pseuds/bisexualelephants
Summary: By choosing to rent out a room in a house, four men’s fates are intertwined together.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sanders Sides Housemates AU I created! It’s going to be a pretty slow burn and sort of sad and angsty. However I promise there will also be plenty of fluff in here as well! There will be multiple OCs of my own too. Ship wise, who knows what will sail by the end of this... 
> 
> If I ever finish this, I promise it will be a happy ending because that’s what all my bois deserve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan move into the house, but not everything goes according to Patton’s dream plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan, Patton, Logan’s mother, mentions of Thomas
> 
> Warnings: Food, verbal parental abuse, small angst, almost crying Patton, smoking
> 
> Word Count: 3,200ish

It was a dreadfully hot August day when Patton went to visit the house. He saw the advertisement online. It was a pretty low quality ad, compared to the ones he’s seen before, but that didn’t stop him from clicking on it and reading the description. The house itself was decently big, four rooms, all the same size, a garage, a living area with a kitchen, and an attic. Two bathrooms with two working showers. It was relatively perfect despite not having a lot of furniture nor any kitchen appliances. He could change that easily, he thought looking around his current apartment; he had more than enough stuff.

When Patton talked to the owner, a Mr. Thomas Sanders, he found out that he would be the first one to actually move in, but there was another man interested. Thomas was extremely kind and interesting, he got the house from a relative who was moving away and he thought he could use the money renting the space out.

As soon as Patton saw the house himself he was smitten and signed the contact that day. He moved in by the next week.

By that time, the other man had also reached the conclusion he would be living there with Patton and he came to visit while Patton was making his bed.

There was a steady knock on his new bedroom door which made Patton turn his head.

“Greetings,” said the young man in front of him and Patton’s face quickly heated. The man was tall and lean with cool, deep blue eyes and black hair which was a bit on the longer side, but styled out of his neutral face. Despite the formal dress wear he had on, black neck tie and all, Patton could tell this guy was not to be reckoned with by the way he was standing; shoulders back, posture still.

“H-hey!” Patton grinned. “We have the same glasses!”

The man blinked slowly, adjusting his pair of Warby Parkers. “Yes… My name is Logan Locke. I take it that you are Patton Morris, new resident of this household?”

“I sure am! Are you gonna be moving in with me?”

Logan couldn’t help but frown slightly. “I suppose I am going to be moving in, considering I only have a ten minute walk to the university around the corner. It will be most convenient living here.”

Patton straightened up and walked over to him with his hand out to shake. Logan did so, his grip firm. “So you work at the university? Do you want to tell me about yourself downstairs?

“That would be most adequate,” said the younger. “And indeed. I am the head librarian as well as the new professor of the class, Basics of Astronomy and Astrology; What’s the Difference. I just created it and with the new position, I must move closer to campus so I can get there sooner and not have to rely on a public transportation system schedule.”

Patton nodded his head wisely. “I see. That is very cool! Being a librarian and a professor! You must be really smart!”

This comment made Logan smirk with pride, the first emotion he displayed. “Why thank you. I do typically have a greater capability to hold, process, and store knowledge than others. However, there have been cases where I have been wrong but I do try to make them few.”

“So when will you be moving in? As you can see, I just got here myself and am still in the process of unloading.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Logan looked around. There were ten boxes, varying in size all stacked onto the kitchen counter and table. In the living area, there was just a couch, and a television on a stand. “I will most likely be moving two days from now, that should be a decent amount of time, if not more, for you to finish unpacking. Then I shall bring in my belongings. Do not worry however, I do not own so much as you do.”

Patton smiled. “That’s perfect! But if you don’t mind me asking, do you have any furniture to add to the living room? Ya know, to make it seem more ‘homey’.”

“I happen to have a chair and a coffee table. Maybe even an extra bookshelf if I do not have enough space in my own room to put it. However, I have many books and journals and said bookshelf would most likely be occupied by those.”

“That’s fine!” Patton exclaimed. “I’m so excited! It’s been absolutely forever since I shared a living space with someone!”

Logan adjusted his glasses again. “I wish I could concur, however, it has only been five years for me. Which is, in my opinion, not long enough to be alone.”

Patton tilted his head. “You don’t like have house roommates?”

“I prefer solitude. Do not take that personally, I just am not a ‘people person’.”

A gentle smile formed on Patton’s round face and he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. He moved apartments to be closer with people (his therapist recommended this idea to him after all), but now he wasn’t sure he could if his housemate didn’t want to interact with him at all. However, there was still two more rooms left to be occupied so he could not let his hopes down yet!

“I understand,” he said, covering up a sudden wave of discouragement in moving. “I work at a bakery during the day anyway! Especially on weekends; oh boy do we get busy! In the evenings though, I promise not to be too much of a bother!”

Logan nodded. “That is satisfactory. It was nice to meet you, Patton. I do hope we get along together.”

“Yeah! Me too!”

***

“Logan! Logan!” Rapid knocks on his door quickly filled the professor’s ears and he became immediately agitated.

Logan stood up, his desk chair rolling away and he made his way to his door in three short strides. Despite his annoyance, Logan’s face remained neutral as he opened the door. “Yes, Patton?”

“Sorry if I interrupted you,” he said, beaming. Logan couldn’t help but think he didn’t look sorry, but he said nothing about the matter. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me? Right now, the house is pretty empty on food and I don’t know what brands you prefer or if you have any allergies. So I thought, it would be easier if you came along with me!”

Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses and taking a worried glance behind him, back to his desk already full of papers. He was working on his lesson plans for when the classes began. Not to mention, the librarians were completely incompetent with updating the university’s databases and website so he had to do it himself. His coworkers have always been slacking, but this year, they seem completely useless and classes haven’t even begun yet. He was also supposed to be getting a phone call at exactly four which he could not miss. It was now 3:03.

On the other hand, he much preferred buying his groceries himself. Patton was unaware of the food brands he preferred, what he liked, what he disliked. Although he would like to consider himself a non-picky person… he’s a picky person. He can spot the difference in anything. His… acquaintances… from college always liked to test that theory and he would always win.

Logan eventually sighed. “Alright. I suppose a break would not hurt anyone.” 

“That’s great! I can drive.” Patton rushed downstairs to get his shoes and keys while Logan pulled open his wardrobe. He carefully chose a casual polo t-shirt and pulled off his Star Wars tee he was currently wearing. He’s 29 but that did not mean he could still geek out about Space and anything related to it (despite what his mother says). That was the whole reason why he proposed his new class almost the moment he arrived at the university. It took four years to get it approved, but it worked and he is extremely excited. Well… as excited as he allows himself to be.

“You all set?” Patton asked when Logan made it down the stairs.

“Indeed.”

The two clamored into Patton’s small, yellow hatchback and made their way to the supermarket with small talk. Patton mostly asked about Logan’s new class and Logan was very pleased to explain. Patton did not mind hearing the rant.

“So I was thinking,” the baker said when they approached the supermarket. He pulled a cart out of the line as Logan picked up a plastic basket himself. “Maybe we should just walk together through every aisle so we don’t end up buying two of something and to get to know each other better! You can tell a lot about a man on the type of flour he buys, as I always say!”

Logan blinked. “What an odd expression to have. However, I suppose you are correct on skimming the store together in order to consolidate food bought. So I must ask, do you have any food allergies?” They began their sweep of the market.

“Well, I’m allergic to shellfish. I can cook and prepare it, I just cannot eat it. I’ll get super sick and believe me, it’s not pretty!” Patton laughed as Logan just picked up and examined some green bananas. “I also am low key lactose intolerant.”

“‘Low key’? What does that mean?”

“I’m not fully. I can have lactose, but only in small portions.”

“Interesting.” Logan made mental note of this new vocabulary term in his head. “I do not have any food allergies, but there are specific foods and brands I like.”

“That’s fine! I’m not picky about that. I’m not a picky eater at all actually! I don’t think there’s a food I don’t like.” Patton frowned suddenly as Logan started to reach for a loaf of bread. “Wait! You don’t have to buy that.”

Logan glanced at the shorter man. “Why not? This is the bread I eat. It is whole wheat so it does not contain as many sugars as white bread. It also breaks down and provides more energy than most breads I have researched being the most basic carbohydrate to create ATP.”

Patton’s face contorted with some would say confusion, but he still tried to smile. “I know how to bake bread though. I can make you some instead! It is actually quite cheaper and most likely more healthier to make your own bread than it is to buy. Not as many preservatives, ya know?”

“While that may be true, baking your own bread takes time. And I’m sure you know the common phrase, ‘time is money’ so I highly doubt it would be cheaper considering that it takes quite awhile to mix the dough, let it rise, and then bake. As for the preservatives, while you are correct on homemade bread being healthier, it does not last as long and could possibly go moldy without us fully consuming it without such preservatives causing extra waste. Not to mention, I do not know if I like the taste of your bread. I do not doubt your baking skills, but I just told you I prefer specific foods and brands.”

If Patton could, he would sweatdrop like in all those animes he’s watched. Logan spoke very quickly and not everything he said made sense to Patton. Don’t get the man wrong, Patton was pretty smart, especially in math, but definitely not as smart as Logan- he could tell. Everything that came out of Logan’s mouth sounded sophisticated and well thought out. And even though the two of them have only lived together for a day, Patton knows that he’s going to have a hard time dealing with Logan’s stubborn behavior. He seemed like a level headed man, but he held his ground firmly and Patton never missed to notice an occasional eyebrow twitch.

“Yes… well, how about we make a deal,” he offered. “You can buy your bread for this week and when we get home, I’ll also make you some. If you end up not liking it, you have your bread to eat without making another trip to the store. If you do end up liking it, then you’ll know!”

Logan mulled over the idea for a moment, quickly running through a pros and cons list of it. He finally nodded stiffly. “That seems like a fair deal.” He set his loaf of bread into his basket while Patton started to grab his ingredients to bake his own.

The two continued their way discussing their preferences. Patton quickly figured out Logan did not eat much besides sandwiches, various fruits, and protein bars.

“You cannot think that you have a balanced diet.”

Logan only shrugged, setting a jar of Crofters Strawberry jelly into his pile of cheap food products. Patton meanwhile had an assortment of pastas, vegetables, and meat. He puffed out his cheeks in a pouty sort of way as he watched Logan walk away from him. He’s going to have to get this man on a healthy diet. Peanut butter and jelly and apples cannot sustain any human, especially one who will be working in a library and teaching all day. It will be very difficult, but he supposed that it would be much like having a picky child. He was a picky child when he was young, his father took a great deal of his time and patience to show him that broccoli wasn’t that bad once you put some cheese on it.

Patton attempted to sway Logan again in the dairy aisle when the latter attempted to walk away from the eggs without a glance.

“Eggs are so good for you, Lo! You cannot not like them. There are so many different ways to cook them if you do it properly.”

Logan grimaced slightly at his new nickname. ‘Logan’ was short enough as it is, there was no need to make it even shorter. Not to mention, the two were far from being _friends_ who called each other affectionate nicknames.

“Patton, as far as I know, I have been quite content with my life and my diet so far. You are not my mother nor my heath advisor nor are you my friend. You do not know me. So I encourage you to keep your business to yourself as I do mine.”

The man with the ashy brown hair glanced down to the tiled floor with his light blue eyes. He might be on the verge of crying from being scolded as such, or it could just be that he felt self conscious and a bother to everyone. Probably both. He was about to apologize when Logan’s cellphone rang from his pocket.

Logan cursed under his breath and started to quickly walk away. He made a beeline to the bathrooms in the back of the store and pulled his phone out when he was locked securely in a stall.

“Why are you so late in answering your phone?” a woman’s voice asked. It was strong and powerful, made that way from all the debates and trials she had won throughout her lifetime.

“I am sorry, mother,” Logan gently set the toilet seat down with his foot and then set his shopping basket onto the lid. “I am in the supermarket right now and I did not wish to answer my cellphone in open public.”

“Quite right of you. People who speak on their cellphones in the open are a menace to a peaceful society.”

“Yes, mother.”

“So I take it that you have moved into your new house and you are now purchasing groceries.”

“You are correct. I am with my housemate and he is attempting to discourage me in the brands that I buy.”

“ _Housemate_? You never told me that you are living with other people.”

Logan gulped. “I thought I told you.”

“You did not.” He voice was hard and cold. Logan could practically see the narrow eyes of hers, staring him down, forcing him to maintain eye contact. He was always taught to maintain eye contact; if you don’t you are either lying or weak.

“I-I apologize, mother, I suppose it slipped my mind.”

“You are an idiot, Logan. Not only are you forgetting to tell me these crucial facts about your life, but you also think that you can live with other people again? Do you remember when you were in college? You made everyone you lived with miserable. You are not a likable person, Logan. You are my son, you are not supposed to mingle with other, possibly less intelligent, beings. You are already stupid enough, why would you allow other’s stupidity add onto it?”

Logan’s lip was turning completely red from how much he was pulling and biting at it. His mother’s harsh words rang through his ears and he had to think for a moment to know what to say. She always held that above his head. “When you are able to hold a continuous conversation with me, then you have grown up.” Only intelligent people knew what to say at every single moment. His mother was an intelligent woman. She was never speechless, she always had the final word.

“I know that, ma’am,” he finally responded, his voice so quiet. “But living with a housemate is a necessity. I must if I wish to be closer to the university’s campus.”

“Ah yes, the university. The place that will get you absolutely no where and will effect no one. The place you choose to waste your career on.”

“I have no choice now. I just received tenure, this will be my fifth year working.”

“Just to prove my point that you are a fool.” Logan had no response. “Well, I wouldn’t want to keep your roommate waiting for you. I’m sure you already waste their time enough, and I will not be responsible for even more of said time, despite how insignificant it might be. Goodbye, Logan.”

“Goodbye, mother.”

Logan left the bathroom, quickly paid for his groceries and then left to wait outside for Patton. He lit a cigarette as he stood out in the hot summer sun and began to smoke slowly. He decided he was going out tonight.

Patton came walking out only ten minutes later. He tried striking up a conversation but Logan ignored him. He tried to fix a plate of Alfredo for him, but he declined dinner. When Patton watched Logan leave at ten o’clock at night he decided to leave the lights on for him until he got home. It was pointless because Logan did not return until the next day’s afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Tumblr: Bisexualellaphants


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman makes a dramatic entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Patton, Logan, Roman, Thomas
> 
> Warnings: Food, swearing
> 
> Word Count: 2,200ish

Patton’s therapist told him to write down all his accomplishments and put them in a box. He could write anything down, no matter how small. Whenever he accomplished anything, he would write it down and put it in a shoe box he took time to decorate. These written down accomplishments were for when Patton felt useless in life. Whenever he felt this way, he would open his box and read everything he’s done until he felt better about himself. Sometimes it takes only two slips of paper, sometimes it takes the entire box.

So far, living with Logan has given Patton a quite big deal of accomplishments to write down.

  * _I_ _helped_ _Logan organize his bookshelf. Self note: but him Doctor Who collectibles for the holidays_
  * _I successfully got Logan to eat one of my cooked dinners. He thanked me and said it was one of the most tasteful dishes he’s eaten in a while_
  * _I showed Logan how to stain-treat dress shirts ~~even though I’m the one who stained it~~_
  * _Logan thanked me for all the help I do in keeping the house tidy when I put our vacuum away_
  * _I got Logan to like eggs_



  
It’s been three weeks since the two started living together and Patton has enjoyed himself. Even though Logan is a bit distant, it’s still nice to hear shuffling in the other room and making extra food just in case he gets hungry while he was doing whatever he was doing in his room.

Once, Patton asked him what he was up to one evening when both of them happened to be home. Logan actually joined Patton in dinner so the man decided to eat at the small round table in the kitchen rather than the couch in the living room.

“Classes just started and I required my new students to write a short essay explaining to me why they chose to take my course. I must read over those. I am also writing my own textbook for the class. Right now we are using another professor’s sixth addition on astronomy, but I would prefer if I could one day use my own. Not to mention, all the libraries must remain up to date and I cannot slack on that either.”

“You sound real busy, don’t ya!”

“Yes, I am.”

Patton was busy too though. He was one of the head bakers of Sweets and Tea Leaves, a bakery on Main St. He knows the owner personally and enjoys his time in the kitchen, with the air full of assortments of pastries, cakes, and breads along with the brews of tea they served along side. Every morning, he would have to wake up bright and early, four o’clock in the morning early!, to be there at 5:30 to start the fresh set of dough so the shop could open at eight. The shop then closed at four so he had the evening to himself and sometimes Logan whenever he decided to come home before six. He always had Tuesday’s and Wednesday’s off too. On some of these days, Patton would bake some more, or maybe he would do some crafts because afterwards, he would go to the children’s hospital and visit all the sick kids. He tried to remember everyone by name and he would then give them little treats if they could have them, and paper crowns and boats or dream catchers and puzzles. He loved visiting and making the children happy. However, it would always make him sad to leave because he then remembered why the kids are there in the first place. Patton didn’t have a religion, but he hoped beyond all hope that all those children, and all other children, would get better soon and get to go home to a loving family.

Today, was one of Patton’s days off and he still got up early. Not as early as he would normally, but about seven o’clock early. Logan was out on a run. He knew this because his joggers were missing from the rug by the front door. Patton liked how routinely Logan was because Patton caught on real quick and it seemed as if living together was something natural; something that they’ve done for forever despite it not being even a month.

Patton was sizzling two eggs when Logan came through the door all hot and sweaty.

“Good morning, Lo! How was your run?”

“Greetings, Patton.” Logan set his water bottle onto the table along with his cellphone and keys which were both on the small Voltron key chain Patton made him. A little charm of the Red Lion dangled off the ring as well and it always made Patton beam whenever he saw that Logan used it. “My run was typical. However, it will be one of the hottest days today; it was already 82 degrees Fahrenheit when it was just seven o’clock.”

“Drink some more water. You don’t want to be getting heat stroke.”

Logan did as he was told without a fight and Patton grinned as he scooped the well seasoned eggs onto some toast (homemade because Logan loves his bread). He then placed a single slice of ham and cheese onto the sandwich before setting it on the table in front of Logan.

“Thank you, Patton.” Logan got up and got himself a fork and knife before he dug into his breakfast. Patton took the empty seat beside him. They made polite and easy conversation until Patton’s phone rang and Logan decided to take a shower and get ready to go to the library.

“Hello?”

“Patton! Hello, how are you?” It was Thomas.

“Heya, Thomas! I am doing good, thank you! What about you?”

“I’m doing fine. How’s it going up there? How is Logan? Are you guys comfortable?”

“We’re doing just fine. It’s a great house. I really love it here.”

“That’s good. I’m actually going to be coming down to check on everything, is that alright? There’s a new tenant interested in the house. He’s coming down today around one to check it out.”

A new tenant?! How exciting!

“Oh that’s so cool! I’m afraid Logan will not be here then, but I will.”

“That’s great, Pat. See you then!”

***

By the time one o’clock came around, Patton had all his cookies baked for the kiddos in the hospital. He decided to not make any crafts today for he was afraid he would not have enough time to finish them all with a new tenant coming to visit. Yet another person to live with and cook for!

Patton started to daydream about what they would be like; how they would fit in with him and Logan; which room would they decide to take.

There were three rooms upstairs, two of them occupied by himself and Logan, along with a bathroom. The fourth and final room was down on the ground floor, the door being right across from the kitchen. Each room came with a bed and a wardrobe so Patton’s extra bed and dresser were up in the attic along with various boxes either empty or filled with bookshelf items that couldn’t fit anywhere else. He also had many many photographs and drawings either he drew himself or were given to him by various people throughout his life. Logan had next to nothing up there so there was definitely more room if this new fellow needed storage space.

There was suddenly two fine knocks on the door before Patton heard the click of the lock and it opened. Thomas stepped in with a smile and Patton returned the gesture, standing up from the sofa. Just behind Thomas, walked in a very short man with his brunette hair dyed red in the front and styled into a cute, messy floof of curls.

Despite this possibly new housemate being small in stature, he came with a big aurora and a dashing smile.

“Hello, Patton,” Thomas greeted. “This is Roman Prince! He has come to see the house.”

Patton waved over to Roman who stepped right in and began to look around. “Hello, Roman.”

“Greetings!” His voice was very loud and he made grand hand gestures with just a hello. “So you are Patton? How very nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too. I really do hope you end up enjoying the house.”

“Me too,” Thomas chuckled before gesturing to the living area. “So this is the living space you would share with Patton and the other tenant Logan. As you can see, they keep it very well cleaned!”

Roman nodded. “I love the decorations,” he looked over at the bookshelf that had Patton’s cartoon and Disney merchandise on it. “I love Disney too! I think we will get along just fine!” Roman grasped onto both of Patton’s hands and the two grinned at each other. Patton really hoped this one would stay; he would make the house so upbeat!

“This is the shared kitchen. The bathroom. The garage is just through this door,” Thomas continues on. “And this is the first room open.”

Roman peered and examined it carefully. Gently touching the bed and pulling open the wardrobe doors.

“It’s a bit small for me,” he finally said, looking over at Thomas.

“Um, well I’m afraid that the other room open is the exact same size. Actually, they are all the same size.”

“I see…” Roman pondered for a moment before pointing up. “The advertisement said there was an attic. Would you mind showing me that?”

Thomas looked a bit confused but nodded anyway. “Of course. Follow me.”

The two men made their way up the two flights of stairs and into the large, wooden floored attic. Roman beamed.

“This is perfect!” He exclaimed, climbing the rest of the stairs and twirling around the empty space. “I can room up here!”

“A-are you sure? There still has to be room for the other tenants to store their extra possessions.” Thomas nodded towards Patton’s and Logan’s boxes in the corner. Roman only waved them off.

“That’s fine! I’ll probably only take up half of the room anyway. Then there will still be more room if more people move in!”

“I-I I mean, alright, as long as you’re comfortable up here!” Thomas stammered. “It will be a bit difficult to get all of your belongings up here though.”

“I’m sure I can handle it! I’ll take the contract!”

Thomas was completely baffled. He never dreamed there would be someone in the attic, but he supposed how this man wished to live was none of his business as long as he didn’t break anything and payed his rent.

Patton looked up from his book when Roman practically pranced down the stairs.

“Patton!” he bellowed. “We will be the best of friends and roommates! I have chosen to take this beautiful castle as my own.”

Patton was grinning ear to ear.

Logan, on the other hand, was not.

“Who the fuck is this?” he asked, very put out. Logan was not having a good day. First, his car decided to break down half way to work causing him not only have to call AAA, but also have to walk to campus in unbearable heat and in the end of it all, turning up late. He has not been late once in his years working there so he beat himself up many a times through out the day causing him to be in a very foul mood. Now, when he unlocks and steps into his house, there is a complete stranger standing on _his_ coffee table singing their heart out.

“Hello, Lo!” Patton bounces off the couch. “This is Roman! He’s moving in with us.”

Logan scowled and began slipping off his shoes and pulling his tie loose. “How unexpected of him and you.”

Patton gasped, realizing he never told Logan about the phone call earlier today. “Oh, Lo, I’m so sorry! It completely slipped my mind to tell you.”

“Ah, yes, it’s not like it’s a big deal; having a completely new and chaotic person living with us. Get _off_ my table.” Logan snarled the last sentence towards Roman who only huffed and only crossed his arms.

“Nice to meet you too, Professor Party Pooper. But since I’m living here too, this is now _our_ table and I can stand on it if I please!”

“Unless you expect to pay for it, such as I did, when you break it with your enormous ego, I suggest you heed my words and step down now.”

“How dare you speak to a Prince like that!” Roman’s voice squeaked slightly as he threw a hand on his chest with great offense.

Logan sneered. “As if you are a Prince.”

“Oh that’s where you are wrong!” It was Roman’s turn to sneer. He gracefully jumped down off the table and strutted over to Logan who was a decent foot taller than he was. He still puffed his chest out as if he was the tallest. “Roman Prince _not_ at _your_ service, you peasant.”

“Bold words, coming from someone who is about as small as their IQ number.”

Patton had to launch forward to get in between the two men. So maybe Roman moving in with them won’t be as exciting as he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Common ground and bonding times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Roman, Patton, Logan, mentions of an OC (Cooper)
> 
> Warnings: Arguing, swearing, food mentions
> 
> Word Count: 1,800ish

It took awhile for Roman to start fitting in. Mostly with Logan… only with Logan. Roman and Patton got along just fine actually. Patton, being the parent-figure of the house, got Roman off his mostly take-out diet and onto almost all homemade food diet. He also taught Roman how to cook himself just in case.

Roman helped Patton with all his crafts and sometimes even escorted him to the hospital where they would put on small puppet shows. Whenever they both could make it anyways.

The three men of the house were very busy in their own ways and in some ways that is good and in other cases it’s upsetting especially to Patton and Roman who really do enjoy each other’s company.

Logan couldn’t be happier. He developed his uncanny opinion towards Roman as soon as he walked through the door that one day and it’s only been strengthened the longer they had to deal with each other.

Roman officially moved in three days after his unexpected visit. He had many possessions and although Patton sympathized with him since he was the same with holding onto anything he felt even remotely attached to, it was very difficult moving up all his belongings to the attic where he will be rooming.

“Roman, this cannot fit up those stairs,” Logan says as the three of them stood around the Prince’s desk, halfway on the staircase.

“Don’t diss it until you try it.”

Logan grid his teeth together. “We _have_ tried it, you dolt! This is the third time we’ve tried it.”

Roman heaved a sigh, dropping his side of the desk down. “Well what do you think we should do, Mr. Smarty Pants?!”

“Now there’s no need to shout, Roman,” Patton piped up, setting the desk down too. “But Lo is right; we can’t get this up the stairs.”

Roman began to pout like a child which made Logan roll his eyes. He was 24 years old, surely he was not so immature to start throwing a tantrum when things didn’t go his way.

“Well, we could do what I suggested earlier,” Logan sighed, completely irritated and worn out. “And take the desk apart.”

“That’s so much work though!”

“Well then you obviously don’t need this then if you aren’t able to put effort! Saturn, Venus, and Mars, did your mother ever teach you anything?”

Roman’s face screwed up and his eyes became angry and cold. “Shut the hell up! You probably just don’t have any better ideas and don’t want to help anyway!”

“You’re right, I do not want to help a whiny brat whose too immature to do anything himself and is too childish to do anything hard!”

“Logan!” Patton began but he was quickly cut off by the other.

“Well I don’t want any help from a selfish, heartless geek who things he’s so smart, but really can’t see past the frames of his glasses!”

Logan dropped the desk and it hit the bottom step with a loud _THUMP_ before starting to slide down. Roman quickly jerked forward to catch it from hitting the wall while Logan stormed out of the house with his car keys in hand, slamming the door behind him.

Patton sighed, shaking his while Roman struggled to hold the large desk by himself.

“You two are both acting like children,” he said with a disappointed face.

“Tell that to the guy who just ran out on us,” Roman grumbled, finally giving up gently setting the desk that he inherited from his grandfather before he passed away. “But I suppose he’s right… I’m going to have to take this thing apart.”

“How about we take a break for a minute, ya? I’ll put the kettle on.”

Later that night, when Roman came home from rehearsal he noticed that Logan still wasn’t back.

“Jesus, that man can sure hold a grudge.”

Patton glanced up from the tv. “Logan? Oh, sometimes he goes missing for the night and he won’t be back until the next day. Don’t take it too personally, Ro. He left the first day he moved in too. I upset him when we were shopping. I’ve noticed that he leaves whenever he’s frustrated. I think it’s because he can’t deal with his emotions, honestly.”

Roman took a seat beside the older man. “Do you know where he goes?”

“I have my ideas… but it’s none of our business. He’s a grown man who is stubborn and does as he pleases. Who are we to judge?”

Roman nodded. “You’re smarter than you look, Pat.”

Patton laughed and lightly hit Roman on the arm. “That’s so mean! Of course I’m smart!”

And just the two laughed the night away.

***

It was a finally chilly day at the end of October and Roman finally had a day off.

He was all alone today so he sat at his desk in his room in the attic, tapping away as he thought about character development for his main protagonist in his book about princes, witches, and dragons.

He was deep in thought when his ringtone went off from beside him, making him jump much like a scared cat.

Roman heaved a sigh, picking up his phone and seeing that it was Logan.

At first, Roman did not want to have Logan’s number, not particularly liking the man and not have to deal with him more than he already did in person. Fortunately, Logan felt the same. Unfortunately, Logan reasoned that despite their mutual dislike for one another, if there was an emergency, they might need contact.

This better be an emergency, Roman thought gravely as he picked up and answered his phone.

“Yes, Specs?”

Roman could practically _hear_ the unamused scowl. “ _Roman_. I need you to do a task for me; I believe I left a Manila folder labeled Databases and Research sitting on my desk. It is necessary I have this folder for a meeting I’m attending in twenty minutes, but I do not want to waste my time running to the house if it is not there. So can you check for me.”

“My my, the perfect and organized Logan Locke not keeping track of his papers? How shocking!” And he’s constantly berating him about not keeping his things straight (even though both of them are gay… Roman thinks anyway. He’s pretty sure Logan is gay. He’s definitely not straight, that’s for sure), Roman muses this all privately.

“Shut up!” Logan’s annoyance booked through the speaker. “The only reason I forgot is because _you_ distracted me by breaking a bowl this morning!”

Roman let out a huff. “Fine, I guess you don’t need my help.”

“No, Roman, _please_!” The Prince paused from hanging up the phone. “I really need this folder. At least just check for me?”

Stupid professor getting all emotional on him like that. Since when was _Logan_ emotional like this.

“Fine! Where did you say it was again? I wasn’t listening the first time.”

“Thank you. It should be on my desk. _Do_ _not_ touch anything else or I will revert to physical harm.”

Roman rolled his honey colored eyes. “Yeah, okay, Bill Nye the Salty Guy.” He started downstairs and entered Logan’s room.

The goddamn hypocrite! His room was completely chaos! Three bookshelves lined the walls, all of them stuffed with all kinds of books. There were also piles of books everywhere, some stacked as tall as Roman’s waist. And finally his desk; completely covered in papers, pens, and other office supplies.

“You need to organize your room better, geez!” Roman exclaimed. “You’re like a mad scientist!”

“Just grab the folder, Roman.”

“I’m on it. Don’t get your glasses in a twist.” He shuffled through the sea of paper, searching for the folder. “I can’t seem to find it, Specs.”

“Damnit. Are you sure? It should be right there.”

“I’ll keep looking… oh! I got it. Do you need me to run it over to you?”

Logan scoffed. “As if you can run faster than I can. I’ll be there in four minutes.” He hung up.

Roman looked incredulous. Sure he knew Logan jogged everyday, but to run almost a mile in four minutes?! Great Odin’s beard.

Roman decided to wait for Logan downstairs so he could quickly grab his folder and leave. Logan arrived in three minutes and forty seconds.

“Thank you so much, Roman.” Logan grabbed the folder out of his hand and skimmed through it, checking that all the papers were there. Before starting out the door.

“Good luck, Nerd,” Roman said which made Logan pause for just a second.

“Thank you, Roman.” The door closed softly behind him.

***

Patton’s hour was up and he made his way out of his therapist’s office with a grin. He was having such a good day and now he was having lunch with Roman!

Apparently Roman was more of a workaholic than he let on. He was an actor in one of the community’s local theaters where he had rehearsal for ten hours every week. He also worked full time at a small bookstore as well as part time at a very classy restaurant as a waiter. Not to mention that book he was constantly working on in his spare time.

Roman had an hour break at the bookstore. He complained to Patton that he never had anyone to spend it with and when Patton said he could always come home, Roman invited him out to lunch.

They were meeting at an adorable café and it was a beautiful day to sit outside in the sun. Roman was already there looking at the menu when Patton arrived.

“Roman!” Patton exclaimed, practically bouncing over to the younger man. “I have some exciting news!”

Roman mirrored Patton’s enthusiasm. “Really?! Tell me all about it, Padre!”

Patton took a seat quickly and began to blush. “Okay, so you know the customer that always came in to eat my gluten free raspberry cupcakes?”

“Cooper? Yeah, what about him? No wait!” Roman then gasped and leaned forward, close to Patton’s round face. “Did he ask you out?”

Patton smiled sheepishly. “Well, he gave me his number when I rang him up at the register. Like personally gave me his number and told me to call him.”

Roman dramatically leaned back. “You cheeky little lovebug! Did you call him yet? You have to give me all the deets. I already know that he’s cute.” He winked.

Patton giggled. “Not yet, I only texted him hello. Then we talked a bit before I had to go to my therapy session.”

“That’s really great, Pat. I’m really happy for you!”

“Really? I’m sorta nervous. It’s been awhile since I’ve mingled around, ya know?”

Roman nodded wisely. “Tell me about it! I haven’t gone on a date since college!”

“Roman, you’ve only been out of college for, like, two years?”

“Two years is a long time to be alone, Patty-Cake. Especially for a Prince like me.”

“I’m sure you’ll find the right guy someday, kiddo.”

“Thanks… now lets order something! I’m freaking starving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas disaster occurs, but in the end, it all works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan, Logan’s Mother, Unnamed OC, Mentions of Morgan, Patton, Roman, Mention of Cooper 
> 
> Relationships: None
> 
> Warnings: Verbal Paternal Abuse, Possibly Offensive, Swearing, Implied NSFW, Kissing, Fire, Burns, Nonconsensual Hugging, Crying, Angst
> 
> Word Count: 3,400ish

Logan stirred from underneath the warm blankets and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was Christmas Eve. Well, more like Christmas Day now since it was three o’clock in the morning.

Logan, being an atheist his entire life, typically did not celebrate this holiday, or any other holiday really. Sure he accepted his many gifts from his students (turns out he was actually a very good and likable teacher) and he allowed Patton and Roman to decorate the house, but then Patton wanted to spend Christmas Day together as if they were a family. He didn’t know why, but Logan felt unsettled by this idea. Perhaps it was because his family never celebrated together. His mother thought Christmas was ridiculous and a waste of time and money. She belittled anyone who spent their time decorating and buying gifts. It was nonsense since religion was only made up by man in hopes to explain the unexplainable when really people were too stupid to think.

Yet, she still called him last night.

“Mother? Is there a reason for you calling?” Logan asked when he picked up the phone.

“You’re questioning my actions now? You’re becoming bold, Logan. What are those housemates of yours teaching you?”

“I apologize, Mother. I was just curious.”

“Well, as you know how the saying goes; curiosity killed the cat. However, you should never rely on such idioms. They are created by unintelligent people and the last thing you need is more stupid influences. How’s that one roommate of yours on which you deem an idiot?”

“Roman? He’s not that stupid, not when you get to know him?”

“When you get to know him? I’m disappointed in you. Why are you ‘getting to know’ people? Especially _stupid_ people. Relationships are pointless and a waste of your time. They only hinder you.”

Logan says nothing. He often says nothing when he speaks to his mother. He has learned over the years of living with her. To most, Logan is known for his sharp tongue, quick wit, and intelligent yet long rants. However his mother never tolerated any of that, and she made sure to silence him if he ever got on her nerves.

“You have nothing to say to me? It’s quite rude to keep your mother waiting. Tell me about how your roommates are wonderful, how friendship is grand, how _feelings_ and emotions are all sunshine and rainbows.”

“I cannot, Mother.”

She smirked. “That’s right. Because it’s not true. People are fools and boring. Friendship is pointless. And _you_ _have_ _no_ _feelings_. I’m glad you at least learned something from me.”

“Is this the only reason you called me, Mother?” Logan grew wary of this conversation.

“And what if it is?” She snipped back. “You have to be reminded from time to time. You are weak and often fall under the influence of the people around you. You always have, and you still have yet to grow up. However, there is something else. You are most likely quite aware that today is what some people may refer to as Christmas Eve.”

“I am aware.”

“Well, _She_ wished me a Happy Christmas. Were you the one who gave her my number?”

Logan’s blood turned cold. His mother was threatened, that’s why she called. She at least had one child she could manipulate and control. “I was not. However, it is quite possible she obtained your work number from your office website. It is not-”

“Are you still making excuses for her?” his mother hissed, making Logan completely back track.

“N-no! I’m just merely stating possible reasons she could obtain such.”

“You’re an idiot, Logan. Whether you did it or not. She means absolutely nothing and you’re not far behind with how you’re acting; like a child. I’ll be calling again soon. Maybe by then you will have learned to forget about such trivial things.” She hung up.

So Logan went out and now he sat in bed with a man he couldn’t recall the name of (if he ever learned his name). He did remember that Patton attempted to stop him. Instead he yelled in return and stormed out of the house. His temper was always his strongest and most uncontrollable emotion. It irritated him just thinking about it because he knew better. He was thirty now for the Moon’s sake. Thankfully, his birthday past this year basically unnoticed like it always did (he got a small gift from Morgan, but that was typical). He was afraid that Patton would attempt to throw an extravagant party, but Patton never figured out his birthday.

He should probably apologize to Patton. Despite his child-like interests and overly enthusiastic behavior he quite often displayed, Logan… _tolerated_ … his company. He did not deserve to be yelled at like Logan had done before.

He read somewhere that people gave apology gifts as a sign for common ground. Perhaps he shall purchase Patton a gift, although there was a strong possibility that there would be no stores open at this time of day and on such a holiday. He’ll figure something out. Not to mention, he already purchased a gift for both Patton and Roman because that is what people typically do on Christmas.

Logan began to gather his clothes and started to dress when the man still in bed woke up.

“Whattayadoin?” he mumbled, obviously still half asleep.

“I must be leaving now. I promised some people that I would spend Christmas with them.”

The man’s pretty face scrunched up. “Oh god, don’t tell me that you’re married.”

Logan shook his head, buttoning up his dress shirt. “I am not. They are just merely acquaintances.”

“And I wasn’t invited?” He teased, reaching out for the other with a grabby motion.

“Not that type of acquaintances.” Logan draped his tie around his neck and placed one knee on the bed to take the man’s hand in one hand and his face in the other.

Some would say Logan is magical, well, at least his kisses are magical. Whenever he kissed anyone, they’d instantly fall in love with him; he was suddenly the most captivating and beautiful person in the world. His kisses were so warm, soft, and oh so very sad. Perhaps the love was only the curiosity of the mystery that came with such a man, but it was still a force of attraction that never ended since Logan never let his exterior break and his true emotions out.

Logan broke away from the kiss and the other man whines softly, carding his hands through Logan’s soft black hair. “Do you really have to go?”

Logan gave one last kiss. “Yes.” And then he left, tying his tie on the way out.

***

It was about seven thirty when Patton woke up to the smell of something burning, and then some very loud and profound swearing.

Instincts kicking in, Patton shot out of bed. However, then tripped over and fell onto the floor when his legs remained tangled in his blankets. Once he got himself settled, he quickly stumbled down the stairs and flew into their kitchen, seeing a lot of smoke and Logan holding a pan that was on fire.

“Logan! Put it out! Put it out!” Patton quickly took the pan and threw it into the sink, before grabbing the fire extinguisher and put the fire out. He coughed the smoke out of his lungs and rushed back to Logan who was still standing there, shocked. “Oh my god, Lo. Are you okay? Were you burned anywhere? What happened?!”

Logan blinked a couple of times before holding out his right forearm. His sleeves were thankfully rolled up to past his elbows so his clothes did not catch fire when he tried to reach over the pan to turn the stove off, but instead his skin was burned to at least the second degree.

“Oh shit, Lo. Hold on. Run it over cold water. Does it hurt?” Patton was spewing out question after question and for a second he was worried that Logan couldn’t understand him. But then he shook his head and went over to the sink.

Patton took this as a good sign and ran to the bathroom to grab cream and bandages before running to his Aloe Vera plant and ripping off a handful of leaves and then returned to the kitchen. He pulled Logan away from the sink and basically threw him into a chair.

His arm was already blistering but there wasn’t any white or charred skin. It had to be only a second degree burn, but he wasn’t hurting! Why wasn’t he in pain? This should be stinging like hell right now, yet Logan just watched Patton with almost a glazed stare.

“Alright, Lo, this might hurt, but it’s going to be okay. Yeah?” Patton didn’t waste his time waiting for a response, but just instead immediately ripped open an Aloe leaf and started applying the sticky clear juice into the burn. Logan finally hissed and tried pulling his arm away, but Patton latched his other hand onto his wrist. “I know, I know. I’m so sorry. It’s going to be okay. You’re okay.”

He repeatedly dabbed the juice onto the wound and spoke reassurance as a million thoughts ran through his brain. He was so grateful he took an EMT class in both high school and college. He was so grateful Logan wasn’t burned so badly they had to call the hospital. He was so grateful the house wasn’t on fire.

Finally, Patton began to wrap up his entire forearm up to his hand with bandages applied with cream while Logan slowly came back to his senses.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was hoarse and soft from the smoke that was finally settling now.

“Oh, hush. It’s not your fault, it’s was just an accident.” Patton finished and pulled Logan into a strong hug, tears gushing down his cheeks. He didn’t know when he started crying. “Thank god you’re still alive!”

“What? No. I’m sorry about yesterday evening.”

“Yesterday? What are you talking-”

“I yelled at you when you did nothing wrong and then I ran out on you.”

“Oh, Lo! That doesn’t matter! You had every right to be angry at me!”

“No!” Logan insisted, pulling away from the hug. He was now completely aware and very uncomfortable with being touched like that. “It was not okay. You did nothing wrong. And then, I failed in finding you a suitable apology gift and I thought I could make breakfast even though I have no experience with cooking, and then I almost burned down the house. On Christmas. I’m so sorry.”

Patton sniffed, whipping away a new set of tears. “I-I accept your apologies, Lo, even though I don’t deserve them. It doesn’t even matter, as long as you’re okay!”

Logan glanced down at his neatly bandaged arm that was currently stinging like a fucking bitch right now. “I am adequate. It just hurts… a lot. Thank you so much, I do not know what I would do without you. I am in your debt… twice now since I destroyed your breakfast.”

“Don’t be silly! You are in no debt to me! You just got burned for Christmas’ sake!” Patton gave Logan a wary smile. It was no time to be cracking puns, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I shall let that pun slide this time. I will purchase you a new frying pan.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“Yes,” he insisted. “I do. I’m an absolutely idiot in every single way possible. I’m terrible with people and with controlling my emotions. I literally set something aflame and now you fixed everything I made a mess of. Purchasing a simple frying pan is nothing compared to taking care of me when I was incapable of doing so myself.”

Patton gave a weary sigh, knowing he was not winning this battle. “Nobody is perfect, Logan. But alright, you may purchase me a new frying pan. But on one condition! You must let me take care of you and your burn until you are completely healed, alright?”

Logan needed no time to think over this deal. He just merely nodded making Patton smile.

“Okay,” said Patton with a grin. “Now let me clean up a bit before I make us breakfast.”

Logan slumped back into the wooden chair feeling completely useless. They made very small conversation until Roman finally trudged down the stairs. He was working late last night due to it being Christmas Eve and how many families wanted to eat out. He was waiting tables until almost eleven o’clock and then had to help clean up to midnight. He was still exhausted despite it now being nine.

“Why does it smell like there was a fire?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and collapsing into the chair beside Logan.

“There was just a bit of a mishap,” Patton said, flipping some pancakes.

“I lit a pan on fire,” Logan muttered.

Roman was resting his head on the table and smirked. “What? Were you trying to make some cereal?”

“This is not the time for joking,” Patton ordered harshly. “Logan was severely burned!”

“Ah, shit. I’m sorry. Are you hurt? That’s a really dumb question actually. I’m sorry.”

Logan shook his head with a small smirk. “It’s fine, you dolt. It’s merely a second degree burn- according to Patton. It just hurts, that’s all, but I’ll be fine.”

Roman scoffed. “‘Just hurts’. Lo, burns hurt like a bitch. And I’ve only had first degree.”

“How did you obtain first degree burns?”

“I used to work at a fast food restaurant when I was still in high school. Running the friers are a lot harder than it looks. I got a lot of grease splashed on me. So much that the manager basically fired me because I was a safety hazard to myself and others.”

“I see…”

“Ya’.”

Logan didn’t bothering in fixing his speech this time.

The rest of the day past smoothly without anyone getting hurt and without any more fires. Roman put on Christmas movie after Christmas movie and Logan was close to shooting himself if he heard one more Christmas song.

“How about we open presents now?” Patton suggested when he saw that Logan was trying very hard in not to strangle Roman who was rocking out to All I Want is Christmas is You.

Roman stopped singing which Logan was grateful for, but instead he started jumping and shouting with glee.

“Yes! I want to give you your present first!” Roman ran over the small artificial tree they had sitting beside the tv. He grabbed the largest box from under it that was wrapped in red and gold paper. “Here you go, Pat!”

“Oooo! It’s so pretty! Did you wrap this by yourself, Ro?”

“I did indeed. I always had a talent in wrapping. Both paperly and musically!”

Logan scoffed. “Sure, okay.”

“What’s that, Mr. Scrooge?”

“I’m implying that I can rap better than you could any day.”

“Excuse me, Aaron Burr sir, but I was literally in Hamilton!”

“Being in Hamilton neither makes you a decent rapper nor historically accurate.”

“Okay! Let’s get back to presents!” Patton interrupted before Roman could retort back.

Roman huffed. “Fine. So open your present, Patton!”

Patton ripped off the paper and opened the large box. “Oh, wow! A crockpot?! It’s so pretty!”

“I know right! I saved up my tips just for you! There’s also some spoons and measuring cups inside.”

“Oh, Roman, I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much!”

Roman smiles. “I know, I’m just so great that you’re at a lost for words!”

“I am!” Patton gave him a hug before handing him and Logan their own presents that were wrapped in brown paper packaging tied up with string. “I hope these become one of your favorite things!”

Roman laughed at the joke while Logan just stared, at a loss. “I don’t get it,” he said, but no one answered him because Roman was now too busy in opening his gift.

Out tumbled two articles of clothing. An adorable new red and white sweater that had the words A Prince Has Gotta Sleigh with a bunch of sleighs and reindeer decorating the chest and sleeves, and a dog onesie. Roman squealed with glee. “I love them!! Thank you so much, Patton.”

“Yay!!! I’m so glad you like it! Logan, Lo! Open yours too!”

The librarian sighed before carefully untying the string and unfolding the brown paper. Roman looked like he was about to rip the gift open himself because it was taking too long to open, but soon Logan was holding up a onesie of his own. A unicorn one to be precise.

Logan managed a small smile. “T-thank you, Patton.”

“Ahhh! I knew you’d love it!” He pulled out his own cat onesie out of nowhere. “Now we all match! But there’s something else in there, Lo!”

Logan sighed, setting aside the one piece and pulled out two new silky ties; one with the words Book Nerd on it and the other a Star Wars Christmas related one.

This time Logan genuinely smiled. “Thanks, Pat. I too got you a gift.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to! What is it?”

Logan pulled the only bag from underneath the tree and handed it to Patton who tossed the tissue paper inside away and then pulled out some soap, candles, a bath bomb, and various balls of yarn. Patton looked like he was about to cry again. “Thank you so much, Logan.”

Logan nodded, gesturing to the yarn. “Those are for possible hats and scarves, maybe even blankets, you’d wish to make for the children at the hospital, maybe even for your new boyfriend. I know how much they mean to you.”

Patton threw his arms around Logan’s neck for the second time today. “Thank you thank you thank you! You mean so much to me too, Lo! And don’t you forget it!”

Logan awkwardly patted Patton’s arm with his good hand before quickly pulling away, unnecessarily clearing his throat. “You are welcome.”

Roman coughed loudly, annoyed on how he was not getting any attention. “What about me, Specs? You get me a gift?”

Logan shot a playful glare. “Yes, I did get you a gift. It’s right there, if you wish to open it.”

Roman rolled his eyes and took the long box out from underneath the tree, examining it. “Well I suppose you are a decent wrapper in this sort of way.”

“I didn’t wrap that. I had the woman at the shop wrap it for me for two extra dollars and thirty four cents.”

Another eye roll. “Whatever.” Roman opened his gift and when he saw it he froze. It was the quill, ink, and journal set he saw in a shop window. Logan just happened to be with him when he fell in love with it. “What the hell, Lo.”

Logan started to panic slightly. “Do you not like it? I thought you liked it when we saw it together. If you do not like it, I suppose I could always return it and purchase another gift for you. I keep all my receipts-”

“Shut the hell up! I love it okay! It’s just that…” Roman glances away, hugging it all to his chest. “It was a lot of money, Logan. I saw the price tag. I could never afford such things, and now what I got you absolutely sucks.”

“Oh. Money is of no importance to me. I do not often purchase such items at such a high price so it’s alright if I spend that amount as long as I don’t make a habit of it. And believe me, I do not intend too. I am quite well off with everything I have right now, thank you.”

“Oh, shut up and open your present.” Roman chucked the last item under the tree and Logan who barely caught it with one arm.

Logan did so and smiled. It was a book about the stars and how they related to Greek Mythology. “Thank you, Roman. I like this gift very much.”

“Yeah, well, you’re welcome. Nerd.”

Patton beamed at the pictures he took on his phone. He’d be printing them out and add them to a scrapbook later. He really felt like he had a new family, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally enters the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Patton, Cooper, Thomas, Logan, Virgil, Roman
> 
> Warnings: Arguing, Upsetting Conversations
> 
> Word Count: 3,300ish

“Another gift, Patton?” Cooper laughed, taking the box Patton was handing him. “You already gave me so much.” 

Patton was grinning from ear to ear. He knew Cooper loved being spoiled as much as he loved spoiling him. “It’s the last one, I swear! Think of it as more of a going away present than another Christmas one.” 

“Thank you, Pat.” Cooper lifted the lid gently and took out a matching set of a hat and scarf. “Oh! Did you knit these?!” 

Patton nodded. “Yup! Do you like them? I thought that you would need them for when you arrive in Pennsylvania. It’s freezing up there!” 

Another laugh. “I know! I checked the weather for Saturday, it’s suppose to be 10° up there! I love them though. I’ll never take them off.” 

The merry couple laughed their lunch away, enjoying each other’s company until Patton’s phone rang. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Patton apologized, seeing that it was Thomas. 

“No worries.” 

Patton answered, “Hello?” 

“Hey, Patton. So I just met up with another guy; he says that he’s going to take a room in the house.” 

“Oo, really?! That’s cool!” he exclaimed. “Is he visiting today, I can be there later if so.” 

“Er, no, he actually already signed the contract,” Thomas explained. “He says it’s fine and he doesn’t need a look around. He’s moving in on Saturday and taking the room on the ground floor.” 

Patton glances over at Cooper who was staring fondly at him. He gave a dashing smile and said, “Well, I’m a bit busy on Saturday so I won’t be able to help him move in. However, I’ll tell Logan and he’ll _probably_ will be able to help. Depending on this new guy’s personality anyway…” 

“He’s really young. I was worried when he just immediately signed the paper. It was pretty reckless, but he also was extremely nervous and said he didn’t want to bother anyone.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell Logan not to be too intense with him. And to get Roman out of the house if he’s off for the day,” Patton joked. 

“Haha. Thanks, Patton. You’re the best. Talk to you soon!” Thomas hung up. 

Patton stashes his phone away into his new purse and turned back to Cooper. “Turns out I’m getting another housemate!” 

*** 

“And you’ll be patient with him?” 

Logan rolled his eyes for the sixth time, his arms crossed. “Yes, Patton. You’ve said this three times now.” 

“I know, but Thomas described him as young and shy! We don’t want to frighten the poor kiddo!” 

“How young is he? Because based on how you’re already treating him, it’s as if he were seven years old.” 

Patton adjusted his purse strap that hung across his chest. He quickly developed this habit as soon as Cooper gave him the handwoven bag for Christmas. It was now January 10th so now it felt calming. 

“I don’t know, but still. Just be nice, okay?” 

“I do not often cater to others. Whatever they feel is their problem, not mine.” 

“Logan!” 

Logan let out an exasperated sigh and waved his hand. “Fine! I’ll try to be polite! It’s not like we have to haul another desk up two flights of stairs again.” 

Patton grinned and grabbed his car keys, setting out to drive Cooper to the airport and see that he gets on his flight back home safely. He was heading up north because that’s where the rest of his family lives and they are celebrating the holidays late. He was going to be gone for an entire week. 

Normally, Patton wouldn’t mind, they promised to call everyday, but Cooper was going to be gone on his birthday. Sure, Patton has celebrated his birthday alone before plenty of times, but now that he was dating again, he supposed he was getting too comfortable. 

“Good! I’ll see you tonight, Lo! Bye bye, birdie!” 

“Farewell.” 

Once Patton left, Logan headed back to his room. Thankfully, Roman had to work today so Logan had the house all to himself and it was quiet. There weren’t any footsteps of Patton walking around the kitchen downstairs nor his humming. Their weren’t any stomps from above him from Roman doing the Sun only knows what and singing some upbeat tune from a children’s movie or a theatrical performance. Logan truly hoped this new tenant wasn’t loud, enthusiastic, or nosey. He certainly had enough of that with Patton and Roman. Hopefully they were quiet and kept to themselves. 

Logan worked on his textbook. He was on chapter eight, part five. He outlined to have twenty nine chapters all together so he was almost 30% finished. With the first draft that is. Then he had to summit the textbook to editing and then rewrite it again. Hopefully though, Logan made limited mistakes by being a perfectionist the first time through. However, that is also what is causing him to take such a long time to finish, and he had a deadline to meet. 

It was after lunch when Logan heard the knock on the door and was forced away from his work which made him extremely frustrated. However, then he remembered Patton’s orders to be polite to this new housemate of theirs so he fixed his tie and calmly went downstairs to answer the door. 

Patton was correct, this new man was extremely young. Logan would estimate that he was only eighteen or nineteen. He was hunched over, making himself much shorter than he actually was and he was wearing all black despite it being a clear and sunny day. He had black hair, just like Logan, but instead of having it pushed out of his face to see, it was obviously pushed in front of his eyes in the form of bangs. Logan notes his suitcase on wheels and backpack that was slung over one shoulder. 

He tried to deduce what kind of life he had before coming here like Sherlock Holmes but failed when the young man spoke timidly. 

“Uh, sup. Th-this is the right address correct? The house with an extra room.” 

Logan stiffly nodded. “It is. I am Logan Locke, also a resident in this house. I’ll show you to your room.” 

“Uhh, thanks.” The man followed him into the living room, making sure to securely shut the door behind him. He then looked around as if he were a prey entering the den of a predator while he past the kitchen and returned to Logan who was standing with the room door already open. 

“I’m going to deduce that this is satisfactory to you?” 

The other only nodded and immediately walked in. It was completely fine. “Thanks,” he said again, setting down his backpack. 

“Could I ask your name.” It wasn’t really a question, more like an order to tell him his name. 

“Oh, uh, sorry. My name’s Virgil…. Virgil Anderson…?” This guy seriously made him nervous. He was super intimidating. So serious and emotionless. And he just stared at him like a hawk. 

Logan nodded. “Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Virgil. Do you require any assistance settling in?” 

“N-no. I’m good. Thanks though.” Virgil pulled on the end of his grey sweatshirt. He was so uncomfortable. 

“Alright. Well, I shall be in my room which is up the first flight if stairs and the second room on the left. Your keys are on the table.” Logan turned and left and as soon as he was out of sight, Virgil quickly closed his door and let out a deep breath.

Living here was going to be difficult. The only reason Virgil chose this house was because it was the cheapest rent he could find. However, the only reason it was cheap was because there would be three other men living in the house with him. Virgil never was good with other people; they made him nervous and uncomfortable. And _living_ with other people… he just hoped that he could stay out of their way and they would stay out of his. No strings attached. Easy peasy. Even though nothing in his life was ever easy. 

However, this man, Logan, seemed not even remotely interested in his life so hopefully the other two men living here were the same… 

*** 

There was a lot of banging, and then shouting, and many many swear words and name calling. 

Logan had apparently stepped out because when Virgil ran all around the house, the tall man was nowhere in sight and there was a screaming person at the door! 

Virgil didn’t want to open the door to them. Their name was Roman and they left their keys inside, ultimately being locked out of the house. But what if they were lying? What if they were a serial killer! A burglar. Oh that would be just Virgil’s luck; letting a thief into the house on his first day and then being in debt for stolen objects. He had, like, almost no money! 

So Virgil did his best to ignore the person, thinking that they would just give up. That this was a house not worthy to rob, but they didn’t leave. Geez, this guy had a lot of energy because they just kept talking! What if Virgil wasn’t there and they were just talking to no one. What an idiot. 

“I swear to god, I’m going to kick this door down. I’ve had such a bad day. And I have to pee! Christ on a cracker everything sucks. Stupid keys. Stupid Logan. Stupid Cooper keeping Patton all to himself all the time. Why can’t _I_ have a boyfriend? Damnit, Logan, answer your phone!” 

It was probably thirty minutes later when Virgil heard another voice outside the front door. He was sitting on the couch, making sure the guy didn’t actually breakdown the door. He didn’t know what he’d do if they did, but at least he’d know they were now inside the house. 

“Roman, what’s the matter? Why are you laying on the front steps with a bunny?” A voice he didn’t recognize asked. 

“Oh this little gal? I named her Snow White. I’m pretty sure she’s the one nibbling on your strawberries. She came up to me and is actually a huge sweetheart.” 

The new person laughed. “Awww, how cute! But why are you outside in the first place?” 

“I locked myself out! I left my keys in my other purse and apparently Logan’s out doing whatever the hell nerds do so there’s no one home to answer the door! And I didn’t want to interrupt you with your goodbyes to Cooper.” 

“Oh, Ro. You could have still called me! Here, I’ll open the door for you.” Some keys jingled and the click of the turn of the lock and Virgil watched the two walk in. 

The first one was a bit shorter than he was with light brown hair and kind sky blue eyes. They were wearing a pretty purple skirt and a purse was slung on their shoulder. 

The idiot, was super shorter than Virgil was and looked completely wild.

“How long have you been sitting out there- Oh, hello.” Patton caught sight of Virgil and grinned. “You must be our new housemate!” 

Roman gasped loudly. “You were in here the entire time?!!” He shouted at Virgil. “Why didn’t you open the door for me??! You villain, I could have melted!” 

Virgil scowled. This dude was so much louder when they were on the same side of the door. “Yeah, and now why don’t you go actually melt. You’re annoying.” 

“How dare you!” 

“Roman, be nice. He’s our new guest! I am Patton. What is your name?” Patton held his hand out as if he were a small child or a dog. 

“Virgil. And I’m 22, not 12, thanks.” 

Patton quickly brought his hand to his chest. “Oh… um, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

“Yeah, geez,” said Roman. “There’s no need to be so rude. We didn’t even do anything to you.” 

“Actually, I now have a pounding headache because of you. But I guess I digress to an idiot,” Virgil snapped and stood up. He then quickly escaped into his room to hide away for the next two days. 

Sadly though, Virgil’s idea for the next two days only turned out to be the next four hours because Patton was just as bad as his mother. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Do you want some food?” 

“Why don’t you eat dinner with us?” 

It was always about food! Sure, Virgil was a bit underweight, but he was fine just the way he was… weight wise anyway. His appetite was always random, sometimes he didn’t eat at all while somedays he had every craving out there. It would just be his luck that he got hungry as soon as he smelt whatever Patton was cooking.

Logan and Roman were in the kitchen helping Patton (they were basically forced to). Patton was tired and it’s also nice having other people helping him even though all Roman and Logan did was bicker, and Logan himself couldn’t do much with his bandaged hand. It was a good thing that Logan was naturally left handed because it would be difficult to write, teach, and do literally everything else with an arm that was constantly aching and falling asleep. It was swollen now too.

“Logan, would you be a dear and set the table?” Patton asked, opening the oven and checking on the lasagna. 

Logan didn’t reply to Patton, he just stood up and continued to make his point on how Roman displayed more of his moon sign traits than his sun. “You are no Gemini. They are known for their gentleness and affection.” 

“I am gentle and affectionate! You just make me mad!” Roman exclaimed. 

Logan rolled his eyes. “Another trait of Gemini is adaptable. You clearly aren’t adapting.” 

“I like music! And books! I work at a freaking bookstore. Not to mention, I don’t like being alone, being confined, repetition nor routine! I’m expressive, quick witted, adventurous, and can be serious if I want to.” 

“… Alright. But what exactly is your moon sign?” 

Roman became suddenly silent and looked down at the vegetables he was cutting for a salad. “… I don’t know.” 

Logan frowned. “You don’t know? Wouldn’t the hospital record the time of your birth?” 

“My parents never told me, okay!” 

“It’s okay, Roman!” Patton quickly bucked into the conversation. “I don’t know the exact time I was born either. There’s nothing wrong with that. How about you tell me what my sign is.” Patton offered while shooting Logan a look that said “drop it”. 

“Well it all depends on your birthday,” Roman grumbled.

“It’s January 15.”

Roman perked up slightly. “January 15th? That’s coming up soon! We should have a party!” 

Patton smiled. “Aw, that’s kind of you to think of, but I’m working on that day.” 

“After you work! I’ll ask for the day off? Or maybe I could take you out to lunch again!” 

“That sounds nice, Ro. I think lunch sounds great. Would you come with us, Logan? I would love to have you there too.” 

Logan looked over at the two of them. “January 15th? It’s a Wednesday so I suppose I could meet up with the two of you for a lunch meeting. However, I do not relatively understand birthday celebrations; they are much like saying ‘Congratulations on being alive for this long’. And then giving gifts to the person? I think that’s a very silly idea.” 

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Logan!” 

“You don’t have to give me a gift,” Patton said. “You being there is enough for me.”

Logan gave a tight nod. “Then I shall meet up with you if you wish me to do so.” 

Patton clapped gleefully. “Excellent! This is so exciting. Now quickly sit down and start eating before the food gets cold! I’ll go see if Virgil is hungry yet.” 

“I’m actually right here,” Virgil’s voice drifted through the kitchen from where he sat at the table. Patton already put a fourth chair around the square wooden table, but literally no one saw or heard Virgil sit down and his sudden presence made the three of them scream. 

Virgil rolled his chocolate brown eyes, very used to surprising people. As a kid he used to scare is mom for fun, but quickly stopped when she got sick of it. He then surprised her (as well as others) by just being himself, but it was never on purpose no matter what people said. 

“K-kiddo! We didn’t see you there, sorry,” Patton smiled weakly while Logan threw a spoon at Roman to make him stop screaming. 

Things quickly settled down though and the rest of them sat down. 

Virgil stared at the lasagna and then frowned. “Patton, does this have meat in it?” 

“Yes, ground beef. I’m sorry, do you not like lasagna? I didn’t ask for your opinion on foods, you looked busy at the time.”

Virgil shook his head and just quickly took a lot of salad. “It’s fine… I’m just vegetarian…” 

“O-oh! Okay! Well thank you for telling me. Next time, I can make you a different dish without meat, ya?” 

“… you really don’t have to. I can cook myself.” 

“Oh, it’s no big deal! If I’m cooking already, I might as well keep going. But it’s good to know that you can cook yourself in case of an emergency.” 

Virgil smirked. “An emergency that requires me to cook?” 

Patton nodded wisely. “Yes. What if I got kidnapped? And the ransom was that you had to make the most delicious meal the kidnapper ever had!” 

Logan rolled his eyes as Roman laughed. “That is highly unlikely, Patton. What kind of kidnapper asks for food as ransom? He could just go to a high quality restaurant?” 

“Yo, food is expensive, dude,” Roman said. “I work at a high quality restaurant and it’s absolutely ridiculous how much a Cesar salad costs! And although their shrimp Alfredo is to _die_ for, I wouldn’t pay $27 for it. I like their breadsticks.” 

“I do suppose you’re right. However, Virgil, I am interested.” Virgil glanced up at the man to his right. “Why are you vegetarian?” 

Virgil hesitated. Although he was asked this stupid question often, he was still afraid of answering in fear of being judged or if the person attempted to “correct” him. “I just don’t like the thought of eating animals. Like, they had a life, ya know? Why should human take that away when we have everything else we could eat.” 

“There are animals that eat other animals. Many actually. Did you know that roughly 70% of the animal kingdom are either omnivores or carnivores? This is including humans of course; we are indeed a type of animal species.” 

“Listen dude,” Virgil sighed. “That’s great, but I just don’t eat meat. End of story, okay?” 

“When did you decide to become a vegetarian? Do you eat tofu as a replacement? What makes humans and other omnivorous species different in your perspective?” 

Virgil grid his teeth. Too many questions! So overwhelming and stupid! “I said drop it!” 

“Logan, it’s time to change the subject,” Patton ordered sternly. This time, however, Logan attempted to argue. 

“I was merely asking questions. I am not offending him. It’s a statistical and scientific experiment; I would like to obtain facts.” 

“Yeah well I’m not some lab rat,” Virgil snapped, abruptly standing up. “I’m not hungry anymore.” He then left, slamming his door loudly behind him. 

Patton sighed, placing two fingers against his temple. He was _very_ tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
